Dawn Breaks
by Observant-Wallflower
Summary: Set first couple of days after City of Lost Souls. All canon pairings starting with Malec :) Angsty, heart break and the road to patching up relationships. Will be as lemony as possible !
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn Break**

This story follows the canon pairings next couple of days after the City of Fallen Angels.

I do not own the Mortal Instruments however want to borrow Cassandra Clare's characters :). So please

be nice it's my first fanfic! Lots of reviews please too :)

Magnus +Alec

Alec POV

I have blacked out my room. I can't handle the light anymore, it's been stolen. No demon could ever injure me like this. I had a gaping hole in my chest that Magnus had torn open... I knew there would be repercussions for my assignment with Camille; maybe a fight, hold out on sex or give me the silent treatment but not this. Anything but body is aching and that no amount of iratzes can heal. I toss and turn, wondering, waiting for the answer to come. I have never been in this situation, Magnus was my first for everything. Man oh man I fucked up fucked up in epic proportions. My frustrations and agony finally succumb to welcome sleep

_"Baby... Baby... Wake up..." kisses dot my eyes, neck and travel to my chest. Manicured, inexplicably soft hands outline my stomach, tracing my abs as I slowly wake. Man, what a lucky bastard I am to be woken up so sweetly. Still unsure of my surroundings, I squint, slowly focussing on my beautiful boyfriend. "Magnus" I sigh, smile coming to my lips. I reach up, with both hands and grasp the back of his neck, beckoning his face to come closer. He obliges, pecking my lips, deepening the kiss as he sits to straddle me. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?" I ask. "Dearie, sounds like my healing magic has had lasting effects on you" Magnus comments as his hands travel from my face, down, further down, tracing my outline through boxer shorts. I must have been knackered after patrol to fall asleep without fooling around first. I seem to feel light headed as all blood seems to vacate my brain and head south. I whimper, his ministrations start to increase; stroking, playing, fondling me through the silk. Carefully, the elastic band is removed and finally I am released. The sensation from the silk leaves me shivering, wanting, and waiting. Our kisses grow frantic, Magnus fighting for control. I succumb as he grabs me with two hands, my body convulses as he starts to pump up and down. As I begin to wonder how long I am going to last, his angelic mouth leaves mine and travels to the centre of attention. I am throbbing "please... please... Oh by the Angel ... Magnus suck me!" Magnus lifts his head and winks at me "only for you my love ". He continues to speak but I can't hear him. I thought of him finally sucking on my cock sends me into raptures. At first he licks gently around my head, carefully and with precision. Just as I think he is going to draw it out and make it a long one, he envelops his mouth around my entire length taking all of me. I supress a scream but a moan still manages to escape. Magnus is humming, sucking, oh god. I fell the pressure low in my abdomen and I know I am close.. Oh sweet Angel he is licking up my length in between sucking hard. Real hard. White noise screams in my ears as I explode down his throat. I seem to see his glitter dance on the inside of my eyelids. I seem to be vaguely aware of Magnus kissing slowly up my body before coming to rest next to me on his pillow. "And what a good morning it is!" he exclaims._

I wake up sobbing. How is it that my memories have now become nightmares? goose bumps overwhelm my body, no number of blankets seem to be able to keep me warm. I can think of nothing but Magnus he is present in my conscious and now subconscious.

Magnus POV

Up, down, up, down I walk tracing a path between the bedrooms of my apartment. Chairman Meow has no idea what I am doing and seems to be staring at me with vague amusement. "Oh go away- isn't there mice for you to go and catch? Go! Scram!" I am surprised as i finf my voice cracking - jeez, Im not a pre pubescent human boy...  
Why did he do this ? Why would he consciously go behind my back to try and steal my mortality? More importantly, am I over reacting? Oh god - what have I done? For the first time in eight hundred years I could honestly say i was in love. My stoic, bashful shadowhunter, his innocence so sexy. What have i done? No. I decided, no, I was right and there was no way I was going to go crawling back to him. This was Alec's mistake, not mine.

The phone rings and my hopes spike. "High Warlock of Brooklyn" I announce. My thoughts plummet as I listen to the caller, a water sprite that ingested demon poison. I grab my things and head out.

Was it too much to ask of the world to keep pacing and wallowing?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So seeing as though this is my first fanfic- I'd really like to know what you guys like don't like and any suggestions! Help a girl**  
**out and R&R please ! Special shoutout to MalecHEART01 for my first EVER review ! Honestly made my rainy day xx**

**As always- all characters are Cassandra Clare's, I just dream they're mine :)**

**Chpt 2 Dawn Break**

Alec POV

Days go by in a dreary fashion. I visit Jace every morning in the infirmary and see how he's getting on. Then it's to lessons where  
I take my books; answer questions and pay fuck all attention. Nothing is interesting anymore, its seems like my world view is tinged with  
grey. I am constantly tired, plagued with memories that creep into my dreams. Mum has commented on how much time I am spending in  
my room, that I should be getting a lot of sleep in recovery after all that has happened... Like hell. I seem to spend most my time  
in bed yet sleep continues to evade me. Memories of Magnus, what I did, trying to figure out how to fix the gaping hole that  
has infested my chest.

Running up the corridors evades my reverie. Isabelle. She practically throws herself against my door in an attempt to get my attention  
"Let me I or I swear by the Angel I'll get Clary to blast the thing down!"

I ignore her. Isabelle and her constant optimism, cheery smile and straight up honesty was the last thing I wanted to be around  
at the moment. To be frank, I think I would rather be fighting demons and everyone knew how far from a demon hunter I really am.  
"Let me in goddammit! LET ME IN" she shrieked... Dear god there's no way in hell on earth that I'm getting out of this one...  
I don't open the door, I just undo the latches, chains and runes that I have placed on the frame and take a seat on the edge of  
the bed, waiting for the tempest to make her entrance.

Shadow hunters should really be commended on their entrances, really. Iz storms in, arms waving, eyes blazing.  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Pull your head out of your own arse and act like a normal Nephilim for Angel's sake. You didn't die,  
get eaten, or had to kiss a girl. You got dumped. All of us get dumped, lied to, cheated on; it's a fact of fucking life  
and I am not going to let one of my brothers' mope around like the world is ending. My other brother is in the hospital and  
who knows when we're going to know whats going on there. So thanks, Alec, for being so much of a help in this situation. You  
know, this isn't all about you! now, you have ten minutes to have a shower, open the curtains in this dank room and put  
some clean clothes on. We're going to Taki's."

I squint, unsure of what has just happened. Since when was Isabelle my mother? Without realising, however, I slowly start to do as  
I am told and go about cleaning myself up. Maybe Taki's would be a good distraction...

I should have guessed that Simon would have been there, waiting for us to join him in a booth. I look at Isabelle - she obviously  
has not sorted out her own relationship problems, the hypocrite. Telling me to move on when she doesn't have the balls  
to tell her vampire that she's in love with him and wants a monogamous relationship.

The waitress comes over and before she had even placed the menu in front of me I had waved it away. I had decided on the  
way over here that as I was here against my will, I was under no pretention to enjoy myself. I don't care if she's my sister,  
I liked swimming in my despair. Simon starts his order - spaghetti Bolognese with blood conveniently mixed into the sauce and  
a side of o negative. Iz requested her usual plum and apricot nectar smoothie. She folds her hand in front of her like she was a principle behind  
her big mahogany desk. I just knew a lecture was coming.

"Now, Alec, there is a reason why we have dragged you out here" Isabelle starts. My mind starts to wander as I observe my surroundings  
A table of pixies are chattering away, werewolves laughing at some joke whilst tearing pieces of steak to pieces  
"Magnus is having a party tonight,some old warlock friend of his will be in town. The Silent Brothers hinted that we should have a chat  
to this new guy about Jaces new medical condition. Will you come with us?"

His name snaps me from this reverie... Magnus? His apartment? Oh god. "Ummm..." my brain seems to be completely unable  
to form an adequate sentence.

"Mate, have you ever thought that this may be your chance at redemption? This is your excuse to go to his place, maybe  
get Magnus on his own and say your piece. You never know and let's are honest- you're a pain in the ass at the moment. Stop  
Moping, sort out what you want and get some balls. If you want this to work- then suck it up and go apologise" Simons  
Eyes flashed as he ranted. Wow.

Isabelle continued in place for her boyfriend, "so we have coerced to coming to Taki's as a half-way point. Next were going shopping,  
getting you decent clothes that don't have holes or scorch marks in before we head out to this party. Clary and Jace are  
meeting us in four hours."  
I really don't think I have much choice in this matter. And, if I think about it, although Simon  
was pretty brutal, he did have a point. I had made up my mind. Magnus was going to be mine- no matter how long it took and  
how much pitiful grovelling I was about to endure.

Three hours later and I hardly recognise myself. Gone are my sensible sweater and standard issue Shadow hunter gear.  
I have to say it; I look good, real good. Straight cut dark wash jeans v neck slim fit tee black cardi, new cologne and a haircut.  
By the Angel, if this doesn't work I don't know what will.

**AN: Hey Guys- little kiwi here from the bottom of the world in New Zealand (: help a girl out by R&R please ? Its my first **  
**fanfic and I'd love (NEED) to know what you guys think and where you think it should be heading. Not too sure if **  
**I'm actually doing it right! so help a chick out xxCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Reviews….. C'mon on people. A girl needs help J plus, Ill love you for it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters Cassandra Clare's I just like to hold their hands and dance in the moonlight with them :)**

**Chapter 3**

Magnus POV

Why was I having this party again? Screw my idiotic need to make decisions quickly and without as much as two thoughts. Normal people take their long lost friends out to dinner, maybe see the sights. What do I do? I throw a damn party- and would on the downworlder street was that my children of the Nephilim would be making an appearance.

Oh Alec. How I missed his so; His gorgeous striking blue eyes, perfect skin marked with his past and that beautiful mop of hair. How I loved him. He was never far away from all my thoughts. I missed him. His innocence and his shy sense of humour. However, I still couldn't forget what he had done to me. How could he willingly go to someone like Camille; evil and vindictive to take my life away? I loved my life! Sure, it was hell of lonely at time but it was my life- mine. As I began to put my makeup on for this party I came to the realisation that maybe I should call him, talk to him maybe. I know he loved me, maybe there was a reasonable explanation to why he would plot my demise (oh for Christ's sake Magnus … stop being so melodramatic!). I sure I wasn't going to forgive but maybe I should hear him out. My long years may have made me wise after all.

Almost everything was in place, the pixie band had finished their sound check, the food was out courtesy of the lovely people at taki's and slowly guests were arriving. As I stepped out of the sitting room and back into my room I was surprised to see I was not alone.

"MAGGNUSSSS Sweetie! It's been too long!"

"Ahhh Tamara, you made it" I comment. My eyes graze over her… "Have you even changed your look since the 1950's?" Tamara was the vision of mundane men's dreams. Pin up doll look a like- her red lipstick screamed kiss me. Her face had a pale English rose complexion, making way for her almond shaped eyes ringed with winged kohl. Her electric violet hair was moulded into victory rolls to frame her face the rest waving down her back. What a man eater; I shuddered. Many, however never made it past Tamara's face. If they did, they would notice the curling black tail snaking from her back, scaled and forked. Her demon trait- just as I had my cat like eyes. I was always pleased that she did not inherit any of our father's physical features... it would have been a shame to harm that pretty face. Thankfully, in the last century I had preferred biceps rather than boobs.

"Well I was in town you know- and I just HAD to see my almost brother! It been nearly thirty years you know!"

"Hahah well, yes, this job does tend to keep me busy" I state cautiously, wondering where this conversation was going. I should really go and check how the party was going. I really did not want any sort of personal questions to kill my lack of buzz anyway.

"So- tell me how you've been! I heard through the grape vine that you have someone special huh! And please tell me it's not true that it's a shadow hunter... I was sure after Will you'd never go down that path again…."

"Eh Tamara… c'mon on outside of my room there's a party here in your honour you know …. I'm sure the guest of honour should really make an appearance!" exasperated, I almost throw her out into the gyrating bodies. Now, was certainly not the time to answer questions about my most loved and hated shadow hunter of the moment?

Alec POV

Walking around the corner leading to Magnus' apartment I don't talk. I keep my eyes in front of me and silently will the Angel to strike me down with lightning as we approach the front door. Please? However my plea goes unheard as Jace bangs loudly on the front door. That front door. My mind wanders as I remember the first time I ever knocked on that door…

_*knock**knock**knock _

_"WHO DARES TO INTERUPT CHAIRMAN MEOW'S NAP? ILL TURN YOU INTO A MOUSE AND FEED YOU TO HIM!"_

_I gulp. What am I doing here again? _

_"Ah sorry… I shouldn't be here… It's Alec. Alec lightwood and I found your message and it thought. Well I thought I should just come… oh I'm sorry... I can just leave you in peace..."_

_"No, No, here ill buzz you up! I thought I'd be lucky to get a txt rather than a visit! Please! Come up"_

_After the buzzer disconnected I felt the sudden urge to bolt. I had come here on a whim, after finding the tightly folded message in my denim pocket. I had read and re-read the inscription countless times- "__**to that cute blue-eyed shadow hunter who graced me with his presence tonight- call me x **_**0274 265 894 568**". _As I reached the top of the stairs the front door seemed to swing open on its own accord. I mentally cursed…. He's a warlock idiot. He can conjure pretty much anything with a literal snap of his fingers. _

_"Well hello young shadow hunter – what can I do for you?"_

"Um I got your note and I thought I'd come and see you because at the party I saw you looking at me and I guess I wondered why.. I thought you may have guessed I don't know I'm sorry I can always go" what the fuck was I up to? Stammering like an idiot … what on earth was wrong with me?

_"Now, now, it's alright – if I'm going to be honest, I'm pleased you're here. Pretty stoked that you were brave enough to venture in to the heart of Brooklyn" he closed the door behind me and gestured for me to have a seat in front of the fire next to Chairman Meow. I join him and sit down on the opulent cream leather couch. I told my hands together to stop them from shaking. This explains the stammering- I'm nervous out of my mind._

Magnus starts the conversation for which I am glad "would you like to get some dinner? Or maybe a coffee?"

_"A black coffee would be great, thank you"_

_And just like that it happened. It's hard to remember the exact point that I realised that Magnus was over the moon that I had come. Maybe it was when conversation finally started to flow effortlessly, or when coffee became wine and then dinner. Or, possibly it was when we realised it was 2am and he kissed me goodnight on his porch and asked if I was free tomorrow. It's funny how things started. From being so awkward to feeling like the world was finally perfect. I left with a Cheshire grin on my face. It was pouring with rain and I couldn't care less. I ran home – as fast as I could thrilled with the feel of my lips, Magnus' scent or the rush of endorphins currently flooding my brain._

"OI! EARTH TO ALEC!" I wake from my day dream as my idiotic parabati punches my forearm.

"You wanna come in or not? Don't tell me you got all dressed up for nothing… " "Yeah, yeah I'm coming …"

Magnus POV

I was immersed in a delightful conversation with a wood nymph when I felt my stomach turn to knots; scalp prickle and old heart pick up a beat and start thudding erratically. How weird… as I finish up the conversation, disappointed I didn't learn anything new I cocked my head in the direction to the door. Oh god….

There he was, just standing there, awkward as ever. He had obviously made it inside and stopped because he was not flanked by his normal posse of shadow hunters and token vampire. He sees me looking at him and I gasp as his sterling blue eyes take hold. I am mesmerised, held on earth by the invisible cords that bind me; a world weary and ancient warlock and him, a young and naïve shadow hunter. Oh god….

He drops his gaze and I finally take him all in. Jesus he looks good- really good! Gone is the sweet boy in cheap jeans and crew neck jumpers. Oh wow. My magenta leather pants tighten as I notice the wonders those Levi jeans do for the curvature of his ass. Without realising I take my first step towards my love (my love – is he? after everything has happened? Can I forgive him?) My feet keep walking as my head continues to battle with its self- each side making tough arguments.

"Hi" Alec breathes. Like the sight of me gives him personal discomfort. I search his eyes for some sort of context. Where the hell do I go from here?

"Hey" I breathe back. Wow. I don't think I have ever been lost for words in my long existence. "Um Alec…. I think we need to talk..."

I swallow. Hoping I haven't over stepped my bounds. I am surprised however, by the flicker of hope that graces across his eyes. I quickly turn away from him and lead to my bedroom of all places. I had not meant for this to happen but it seemed to be the only place that the partygoers had left alone.

I sat on my bed and looked up to the man I both loved and loathed.

Alec POV

I followed Magnus to his bedroom; now even more nervous (was that even possible?) that I was entering his private inner sanctum after what I had done. What was I going to say , how do you even begin to tell your first real love that you are so, irreversibly, irrevocably sorry? How?

I don't know where on this earth or the next to begin, but I do so anyway.

"Magnus, please, please hear me out. Don't interrupt me – just hear me out" I take a breath and begin. No stammering this time- as Iz said, it was my one and only shot.

"I have no idea how you have felt over the last two weeks but I've had to buy new clothes because my normal ones no longer fit. I haven't been eating- I have blacked out my room and spend the most part of my days there. My heart longs for you and I know that it is my entire fault that we are in this predicament. I fucked up big time – this I know to be true. However, even if you kick me out after this speal but I never went to Camille with the intention to shorten your life, she promised me information about your past. Where were you born? How old are you really? Who was your mother? Who is will? Why Camille? I have had no answers. You seem to know all there is to know about me but I have no idea where to begin with you. What's your favourite colour for Angel's sake! PLEASE! ANYTHING! I love you goddamit and I promise on very bone on my body that I never intended to hurt you!"

I stare now, through my lashes at the beautiful warlock in front of me, scared though that his face seemed to lose its entire colour

"My favourite colour is magenta". He gazes back at me.

I'm lost for words. Again I have no idea where to go from this but thankfully he continues.

"I don't easily share information Alexander. I should have realised when the relationship was getting serious to try and open up. But shortening my mortality? You'd really really go that far? HOW COULD YOU? You must have had some inkling that Camille is bad news or have I read your intelligence so wrong? These past two weeks I have had no idea what to do with myself – except for feeding Chairman Meow and seeing the occasional client. I realise that this is part my fault Alexander, I know, but when I saw you tonight I couldn't speak. I have missed you so god damned much I feel physically sick which I a hard feat for a warlock – I'll tell you that".

Once again I feel myself staring at his mesmerizing cat eyes. "So what happens now? I miss you, you miss me and it's pretty clear I fucked up big time. But if it's ok with you Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn I would really like to spend the next however many years of my pitiful shadow hunter life making it up to you."

I barely finish my sentence and his lips are on mine. His enthralling lips are on mine. My tongue begs for entrance and slowly, he lets me in and I am home. After what seems like eternity he pulls away from me, the whole now in its two separate entities once again.

"Do not, for one second think that you are off the hook. You're not and I am taking you up on your offer".

**AN: Please please please review guys- what do you think? should I continue the angst or get on to some lemons? . Reviewwwssss Cannot stress this enough. Id yell all the way from NZ but I doubt you'd hear me. xxxCourt**


End file.
